


Caught between warm skin

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mental Illness, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: You find Arthur hiding in the fridge ...the bond between the both of you is so strong, the only thing that can ease his mind is love...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 13





	Caught between warm skin

The moonlight was softly falling through the half opened window as you realized that something felt compleately wrong. Drowsy as you were it was hard to tell what it was, until your hand reached out, just to meet the still of the room. Now you knew what was missing. The warmth of Arthurs body beside you. The cosy sheets only held the warmth of your own body underneath them, which felt so wrong, just the thought of his warm skin missing from you made you freeze with a cold that came right from the heart.  
"Artie?" you whispered into the room. It was pretty dark. The pale moonlight wasnt enough to be able to tell if he was still in the same room with you. But something told you that he wasnt. Everytime you shared one room with Arthur there was some kinda magic, the feeling of being home, of being at ease, like nothing in the world could ever hurt you.   
"Darling?"   
No answer. You rubbed your eyes and decited to go to the living room to look after him. Arthur suffered from insomnia. So some nights it wasnt a surprise to find him writing ior drawing in his diary, working on some jokes. There was no light burning in the rest of the apartment, which concerned you within seconds. Finding Arthur sitting in the dark was never a good sign. The though of him having one of his episodes again hit your heart like a bullet.  
Your finger searched for the light and you turned it on just to find an empty living room "Arthur, are you in the bathroom?" Of course. The bathroom. Why didnt that came to mind earlier. The bathroom door was half open. Arthur usually closed that door behind himself, so the chance that he was in there was very small. Your hands slowly pushed the door open "Artie?" .  
Nothing.  
Now your hands started to shake. Where could he be? Was he okay? Did he leave the house? Where would he go to in the middle of the night? Was he sleepwalking? As far as you knew Arthur wasnt a sleepwalker but who knew?  
You nervously checked the door. It was still locked so he must have been still at home.  
You took a look at the kitchen. Nothing. If he would have been there you would have seen him from the living room.  
"Arthur where are you? Can you hear me?" you started to get scared. Was he about to prank you? Sometimes Arthur loved to do a good prank. But he never did it to scare you and never at night. This was different. You just felt that something was wrong.   
And then, all of the sudden you heard a silent whimper coming from the kitchen. Which seemed impossible. You just checked in there. "Baby?" the whimper was getting louder as you called out for him. You walked right into the kitchen to find that the sound came from the fridge. Now you noticed stuff from inside the fridge lying on the floor.   
Was it possible that....  
You opened the door.  
"Arthur! Oh my god!" you put your hand on your mouth, shocked about what you found. Arthur sitting in there in his underwear, his tiney body shaking. His eyes swollen from crying so much, the dark circles under his beautiful stare much more intense than usual. "Arthur, what are you doing in there? Are you okay? Oh god,come here" you reached for him but he wasnt reacting. His eyes seemed to be unfocused, arms wrapped around his chest, like he tried to proctect himself from the cold.   
Your hand touched his cheek. His skin felt so cold to the touch. "Baby, please come out. You will catch a bad cold if you stay in there".  
Arthur whimpered into his own arm again. He seemed slightly disoriented as you helped him out of there, gently pulling on his wrist, taking him into your arms as he collapsed to the floor.  
His face was now buried in the crook of your neck. His body shaking against yours felt like a little earthquake. He whimpered your name so quietly it was hard to hear.   
"Shhhttt baby, oh why would you do this to yourself?" .  
You tried to make sense out of this. Tried to understand what might have been on his mind to climb into the fridge.   
"I`m so sorry" not even yor hand petting his hair could stop him from sobbing. Thats when you knew this was bad. Arthur crawled deeper into your arms as you both sat on the floor. The kitchen never seemed so dark before. It kinda felt like the room was caving in on both of you. His wet cheeks stained your neck with salty tears. "Dont be sorry, darling" you whispered into his ear "You dont have to apologize to me."  
Arthur looked up to you "I know I have to. Because....be-because I....scared you. " he stuttered, while his hand was searching for yours. "I didnt meant to....scare you."  
"I know you didnt, Arthur. But why the fridge? "  
"I dont know...I dont remember...." he rubbed his dimples "Wait....now I do. I woke up and you were gone. I panicked. You were just.....gone. And I didnt knew what to do. " he sqeezed your hand so tight it hurt "....I can`t handle you being gone".  
Arthurs words didnt made sense to you. You never left your bed since you fell asleep in the afternoon. Not even to used the bathdroom.  
"What do you mean I was gone?"  
He pressed his cold face against your chest "I woke up in bed alone. I was afraid you left me."  
His words shocked you in any way. How could Arthur ever belive that you would leave him?  
"Arthur, baby, listen!" you took his face between your hands "I could never leave you. Ever. Not in this universe and not in any other. You hear me?"  
"But...."  
"No! Arthur. No! Never."  
He nodded while tears ran down his sad eyed face.  
"You really think I would leave you alone? Or go outside the house without you in the middle of the night? I was right here with you. In bed. "  
"I searched for you everywhere" he sobbed. "The bed was empty. The whole apartment was. I was."  
Seeing him like that was a hard pill to swallow for you.   
"I was there all the time, Artie. I promise you this. Do you belive me?"  
Arthur wiped his tears away "I belive you. I know you wont lie to me. But if you were in bed all night....this means....I was...being delusional again?"  
You placed a gentle kiss on the spot where his cheeks remained wet from crying.  
"You may have, Artie. We know that this still happens from time to time. But it`s nothing you have to be ashamed of, okay? For how long have you been in there?  
"I dont know.... Not for long. Just some minutes I guess. You found me pretty fast. It was horrible Y/N. I paced around the apartment and looked everywhere for you but I couldnt find you. I started to feel like I`m having a fever. I felt like burning up and ...I thought you had enough of me. I just wanted to.....disappear. "  
"Thats why you climbed in there?" you asked him, while your hand ran softly through his hair.  
"I guess so"  
You pulled him as close as it was physically possible.  
"It`s okay, Arthur. Just know I will never leave you by youself. The times of you being lonely are over."  
"I need you now" he said, swallowing the tears.   
"I´m here"  
"Yeah but....I mean....I need you now...." the intensivity of his eyes was back again. His glance was focused, looking right into yours, like he just found you again.  
His hand reached for an ice cube lying on the ground. He watched it closely as it started to melt into the palm of his hands, almost like he was hypnotized by it and you asked yourself what might be gong on in his mind right now. Sometimes his mind was a mysterie. Even to himself. Especially to himself.  
Arthur placed the cube on your collarbone and let it slide across the line, watching the ice melting against your warm skin. He looked at you and you watched him witth curiousity. The cooling sensation felt good on your skin. His touch was so gentle. Even if it wasnt his own hand touching you but the icecube. You could feel the gentleness of his hand leading it. Watching the drops running down your skin.  
"I always loved to watch ice melting on skin" he whispered "Its proof of how much warmth the human body radiates." He placed an open mouth kiss right under your collarbone to kiss the cold drops away. Just like the ice you melted under his soft kiss. His mouth so tender yet so hungry for your taste. Just one touch of his lips was enough to make you grave a thousand more.   
He took another cube and let it slide across your neck. The cold made you twitch for a second but as it tenderly slit down your skin, it started to feel interesting. Arthur kissed your neck. The warmth of his tongue felt so good on your cool skin. You took a deep breath as he started to suck carefully.   
You touched his shoulders "Arthur, you`re still cold..."  
"I`m fine..." he said "....I just need you now...." he placed his lips right to your ear "I want you".  
Goosebumps started to spread all over your arms.  
"I need the warmth of your body now..."  
"Arthur, I love you so much. "  
"I love you more"  
"Thats impossible"  
Arthur took off your shirt. The ice cube sliding down your breasts, for him to lick away the traces of melted ice. His tongue was the softest touch you have ever experienced.   
"You taste so good" he muttered with his mouth pressed against your chest.  
"Put me on like your favourite sweater" you replied as he threw your shirt on the floor.   
You felt Arthurs body warming up again as he kissed you with all that was within him. His sweet tongue dancing with yours, eagerly trying to get more of your taste. More of you.  
You both stood up. He put his forehead against yours and smiled as his right hand was reaching for the bottom of your jeans. You kissed the parts underneath his eyes which looked still swollen from crying. the salty taste of the thin skin made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. You wanted him. Even his sadness. You wanted to drink his tears like water.  
Arthurs hands pulled your pants down. After all this time he was still getting nervous undressig you.  
After there was nothing left but your underwear you put your hands to his chest, letting them slide down his tummy, his belly button while you kneed down on him, licking across the bone of his V-line. Arthur was still shaking. Not from the cold anymore but from excitement. To him it was still the miracle of being loved and seen that made him shiver.  
He enjoyed your fingers slipping into his underwear, passing the waistband of his panties, making their way inside. The warmth continued to spread inside of his body as you started to gently rub his growing errection.  
Arthur tugged your hair between your ear so softly it made you smile. His gentleness never ceased to amaze you.   
"Hmmmm" he hummed quietly " Your hand feels so good".   
You pulled down his white panties, starting to place kisses between his legs until he couldnt take it anymore.  
Your tongue softly licked over his most sensitive part while his breathing increased.  
He put his hands under your armpits to let you know he wanted you to come up. As much as he desired you to continue. He needed to kiss. The urge to kiss you until he couldnt breathe anymore was stronger than anythig else. And so he did.   
His kiss made your head spin. The sweet taste of his inner cheeks, the saliva covering your lips and his hands around your waist made the rest of the world disappear. The only things existing in this world was him and you, in this kitchen, this small apartment in the middle of the night, your cocoon.   
The world was getting smaller and smaller ,until his lips and fingers represented the entire universe. Nothing else mattered anymore but his taste in your mouth.  
Arthur pushed you against the wall. A smirk crossing his lips while he made sure you wanted him,too. Of course you wanted him. He saw it in your eyes which searched for his like it was the only thing to hold on to. His glance. The glimmer in his iris. It was all for you and you alone.  
He slowly started to rub himself against you while his kisses got deeper . He was about to consume you whole and you would let him. Your mind begged him to. Please. Please Arthur. And for a minute you weren`t sure if you put it into words or if it was just a throught crossing your mind.  
Your hand reached between his legs, caressing him, tenderly yet intense, just the way he liked it. Arthur bit your lip "I`m sorry" he moaned into your mouth as he tasted a tiney drop of your blood.  
You answered with a harder kiss, which told him that this was more than okay with you. Arthur lifted you off the ground, your back still pressed against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his back, holding him in this special kinda embrace like your life depended on it. He kept moving his hips in a way which stimulated both of you up to a point when it became unbearable not to lock these two bodys inside of each other.  
Your fingers ran through his greasy hair. Every strain soaked with his irresistible scent, as he fucked you gently, whispering I love you`s in your ear, until you both climaxed.  
You both sat down on the kitchen floor. Tring to catch your breath. Hearts so heavy with love ,no cold or nightmare could ever make it lighter.


End file.
